pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY052: A Stealthy Challenge!
is the 52nd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash and the others meet up with Sanpei and his Greninja who comes to them for help in dealing with another Ninja Trainer. They help Sanpei out, but something happens to Ash's Froakie. Episode Plot Ash trains his Froakie and Pikachu, who use Water Pulse and Thunderbolt. As Ash's friends admire his spirit, Bonnie notices something floating in the river. Ash sees that is his friend, Sanpei, and immediately dives to save him. Soon Sanpei wakes up, while his Greninja has been cured of poison, for Clemont fed it a berry. Sanpei thanks them, while the heroes notice Greninja evolved from his Frogadier. They are curious why Greninja was poisoned, but soon hear a voice. An enemy ninja and his Barbacle appear, who attacked Saizo and claim they will protect their secret document. Barbacle uses Razor Shell, but is countered by Froakie's Cut. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Barbacle, who is not hurt. Team Rocket observes and focus on taking the advantage of this situation by capturing Pikachu. Clemont proposes they need to get away, so Sanpei uses his ninja power of leaf concealment to escape from the enemy ninja. Later, the heroes are safe, but Clemont remembers the enemy ninja mentioned a secret document. Sanpei replies Saizo, a his instructor, ordered him to deliver this document to a certain mansion before sunset. He accepted the task and went with Greninja, but was ambushed by that enemy ninja. His Barbacle used Razor Shell, so Greninja countered it with Smokescreen. The enemy ninja blew the wind to gust the Smokescreen away, so Greninja used Quick Attack. Barbacle took the hit and poisoned Greninja with Poison Jab and hit it with Razor Shell. Greninja was thrown away and Sanpei tried to save it, but fell in the river. Sanpei does not know why the enemy ninja wants his document, but has to deliver it. The heroes decide to help Sanpei, as they are his friends. Clemont sees they need a plan first. His glasses shine, as he presents a machine, which will leave footprints over the forest, for that should distract the enemy ninja looking for them as they go onwards. Team Rocket try to find the twerps. They notice footprints and hear them approaching. Jessie and James start their motto, but are interrupted by Meowth, who points out it is a machine. Jessie is angry and kicks the machine, causing it to explode and they all are being hit. Sanpei shows the map, where the route is being noted. However, he knows they won't make it if they took the route. He remembers there is a shortcut, but it is quite dangerous, but Ash replies they will take it, for nothing should scare them. They take a narrow path. Clemont takes a step, but the wooden support breaks, causing him and Serena to fall down. Greninja uses its tongue and Froakie its frubbles to attach them to Serena and Clemont, pulling them up. They climb up and Sanpei points at a tunnel, which should lead them to the other side, though they are being watched. The heroes take the tunnel, which goes downhill. Suddenly, Golbat wake up and use Air Slash to hit the heroes. Greninja uses Smokescreen to distract Golbat as the heroes and Sanpei escape. However, the Golbat use Air Slash on Clemont. Ash and Sanpei come out and see the mansion Saizo spoke of. However, they see their friends are gone, while Barbacle and the enemy ninja appear. Sanpei orders Ash to escape, but he responds he will stay by his side and defeat the enemy ninja, then search for others. Froakie and Greninja use Double Team, surrounding Barbacle. Froakie uses Water Pulse and Greninja Water Shuriken, though Barbacle jumps, causing Greninja and Froakie to hit each other. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is countered by Razor Shell. Suddenly, a net is released, but Pikachu dodges, as Team Rocket has arrived. Meowth releases another net, but the enemy ninja and Barbacle cut it, as Sanpei and Ash are his prey. Wobbuffet and Meowth charge to attack, but are hit by Barbacle's Razor Shell. With Water Pulse and Water Shuriken, Team Rocket blasts off. The enemy ninja continues his battle, as Barbacle uses Poison Jab, but Greninja avoids it. Froakie uses Double Team, followed with Cut, along with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Barbacle smudges them all using Mud Slap, negating the attacks. Barbacle uses Poison Jab, intending on finishing Greninja. Froakie sees that and causes a major blast, as it evolves into a Frogadier and takes the hit. Barbacle uses Razor Shell, but is countered by Frogadier's Cut. Barbacle uses Poison Jab, though gets attacked by Frogadier's Aerial Ace. The enemy ninja uses the leaf concealment power and escapes, telling them they can find their friends at the mansion. Sanpei knows even if it is a trap, they still have to continue. They come to the mansion and are shocked to see Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. The enemy ninja appears and takes his disguise, so Sanpei recognizes him as Saizo. Saizo explains he was testing Sanpei, while he saved their friends from the Golbat. Saizo is pleased, for Sanpei acted quickly and smart in many situations. Serena sees Froakie evolved, while Bonnie wishes Frogadier could change back so she can see it evolving. Ash proposes a battle against Sanpei, who accepts, as their Frogadier and Greninja fight. Debuts Pokémon *Barbaracle *Ash's Frogadier Move Water Shuriken Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Barbaracle (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe